Minimum Resort
by BlackStar001
Summary: What if the roles were switched; Max was on the bad side and Ari the good? What if Ari was meant to save the world but nobody knew it? What if Ari escaped? What if the Maximum Ride world was tipped upside down? Well, it would end up just like this...
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hey! It's been a long time fellow Fanfiction readers! :D Incase you couldn't tell from the little info box, this story is Maximum Ride... but flipped upside down. Everythings the opposite... well only the main characters that is. The school's still evil, somebody still needs to save the world. Just... the roles were switched. That's all :) I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was four years ago when I was experimented on by scientists. My dad didn't even care, he didn't even notice. I was three years old when I had lupine DNA crossed with mine. I am now seven years old and a mutant. I guess you could call me a werewolf. That would be pretty cool after all. But, I'm not like the werewolves you see on TV, howling at the moon and all evil and stuff. But, like that superhero Wolverine, well technically he's not a werewolf, but part of the dog family. So I feel like he's maybe part of my "family." I mean, we're both rejected from society, shouldn't that prove that we're somewhat related?<p>

Anyway, back to the point. The place I was experimented at is known as The School, at least amongst its' experiments. The School is a secret research lab that mainly conducts tests of children. Ever since their brilliant result found in 6 children infected with avian DNA, they've been trying their hardest to improve all the others. But, so far that hasn't worked out one bit.

My fellow species, known as Erasers, are injected when they are in the womb and are born with the ability to "transform" into a wolf. They only live until they are about five or six. That doesn't look like it's going to change, except for me. I'm different from the rest of the Erasers, but the scientists there would never create another like me.

They first got ahold of me when my dad, Jeb, was obsessed with those six brilliant experiments, they took advantage of it and created the screw-up that I am. When I transform, into my wolf form, I feel great discomfort. It's like I'm being stretched each and every way. Growing and in some places shrinking, but it's gone as quickly as it comes. This all happened because of my dad, I lived at that… lab… with him all those years. And he didn't even care about me! It's his fault for my mutant-ness. He's the one to blame! He's the scientist.

I've gotten tired of him ignoring me, tired of being poked and prodded with weird needles and suction cups. I hate running for hours each day, I hate it, I hate it, and I hate it. But, thanks to me, it's all going to change. I have come up with a plan to escape this retched place, I mean I am seven years old now. I'm old enough to start thinking for myself, right?

I've spoken to six others about my plan, they've agreed to help me out, and in return, we escape together. I guess it could be in my favor to have six others with me right after we escape. But I don't plan to keep all of them around for long, it just seems like babysitting. And as appealing as watching six 4 year-olds for two years, until they die that is, I don't really care for them that much. But, like I said they'll be helpful… for a while.

My name is Ari Boom, you know like the game Sonic? His ability to run real fast is called the Sonic Boom, and I can run fast too. So I thought it'd be cool, you know, to have Boom as my last name, since I've officially claimed that Jeb Batcheldor is no longer my father. And tomorrow at noon, I am finally getting out of this horrible school.

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I've written anything like this... or actually anything not school related. So I'm sorry if it's all weird and stuff... I was trying to make it child-like since Ari is only seven... but I'm not sure how that really turned out. :D But, I hope you liked it! XD Please tell me what you think? It would, maybe, speed up the process for the next chapter? I'm sorry this one was so short! :O But I'm trying to keep it somewhat similar to the lengh of the chapters in the books. I'll try making them a bit longer :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hey everybody! :D Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated anything! XD I've been pretty busy with school lately. Soo thank you all for being patient! :) Before I forget... I have a proposition for you. Okay well, it's a little contest? I guess you call it that. :) Well, whoever brings the most reviews to this story, or any of my others stories will get to have a brief appearance in an upcoming chapter! :D Just have your username mentioned in the review and it'll be counted towards you! :D Woo! But, there is one rule... the review does have to be a review. Not just a username... because... that's sad. :( BUT ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy this update! And have a good day! ;D**

* * *

><p>My fingers, no-claws, tapped impatiently against the matted and moldy wall. It was the only thing that separated me from the outside world. Instead of playing and having fun like normal 7 year-old boys do, I was locked into some dark room filled with dog kennels and a flickering lightbulb. But, it's not as inhumane as you might think; the doctors have given us a small 3X3 inch, protected glass window. How nice of them. Instead of giving us lupine mixes a bigger room they give us one small one with a window. I feel so blessed.<p>

Trying to ignore the foul odor of the room I refocus my attention onto the door. When the four inch thick metal unhooked and swung into the room I was going to break for an escape. I planned on hurling myself at the lowly feeder. Of course it wouldn't be _just_ me. That'd be suicide.

There are others in this small room as well. As small as it may be, 10X10 to be exact, it held about twenty others. All lupine and in kennels. This room was basically filled with kennels, stacked one on top the other. It's remarkable we haven't died of lack of oxygen or something crazy like that. But, back to my point, i have convinced others to join in on the plan. i've promised them that we'd escape together... but I know only two or three are actually gonig to make it out alive. But, I couldn't tell them that, or they'd never think of joining me on this crazy scheme.

You see, nobody's really filled with motivation around here. I guess it's because there's no hope at the school, that's what one of my old friends and I call this place, but then again, I don't really know. Saying it sounds overly corny and wimpy. But, that's what I heard some of the kids here saying, the older ones. I guess it makes sense if you really think about it...

Just then the door clicked and I was snapped out of my thoughts. My heart leapt to my throat and I held my breath afraid that it would come out altogether if I opened my mouth. Pushing myself against the wall behind the door I tried to become as flat as I could. Which, for a six foot wolfman, was pretty hard to do. Making individual eye contact with the five others I gave them all a slight nod. Their kennels were already unlatched, all that was left for them to do was to push the door and leap right out and onto the feeder. Of course he wouldn't notice that my cage was already empty since it's at the very top and in the darkest corner of the room. That's how the son of the head scientist is treated here. Lovely right?

The door swung open and the others initiated the attack. The first to leap out was the second oldest, he's only a few months younger than me. He was more of a rowdy kid, so getting him on board was the easiest. As he launched himself out from the cage he kept his human physique until he was close enough to the feeder that he could hulk out. His apple red hair stretched all over his body as his face elongated and he grew five feet taller. The rest followed close behind him. It looked like a sea of colors as each jumped out of their cages and transformed. Brown, blonde, black, white, and red hair tangled together as the group took down the feeder.

That was their job, they were supposed to take him down and wait for further instructions. That's what I ordered them to do because I'm the oldest... I'm the leader. They, being the youngest, were supposed to follow me, and they did... surprisingly. Each and every pair of eyes looked up from limp body. Somewhere inside me I could feel a pang of guilt, but I shoved that away, they didn't deserve it. Waiting until everybody was looking at me I held up my hand and waved towards the door. Taking a deep breath a moved past the five bodies and into the hallway. My last glimpse into the room was of the fifteen other kids staring at me. Their eyes were hollow and faces skinny. They weren't wishing me luck, they were begging to come along.

Keeping my body low to the ground I hurriedly ran down the hallway. The walls were white and so were the tiles on the floor. The overall discoloration just made my head hurt. Taking the first left I scanned for anybody and continued on. Strangely the run was quick and easy, we hadn't encountered anybody... and that just made this escape seem all too easy. Glancing up into a corner I saw a security camera tracking our movements. So they knew that we were breaking away, but they weren't stopping us. Why?

Turning into the last hall I crouched lower as we passed by a bunch of windows that peered into some rat hole. And I mean that literally, inside was forty plus kids who held rat DNA. Their faces wrinkled with a long snout, small chubby bodies, bad posture, and a naked tail coming out of their butt. These experiments were ugly, I'll say that, but they weren't anywhere close to some that I'd seen before.

Pushing through the door with the big green exit sign above it the six of us took in a big whiff of clean pure air. The sun shone down on us and the sky was so blue and cloudless. I smiled happily raising my hand above my eyes to block the sunlight and slowed down to a stop. We made it outside, this was farther than I thought we'd make it. The overall feeling of happiness didn't last long, it disappeared when I saw the fences and wires. We weren't out. Not even close... we were in another cage, except this one was surrounded by other species.

Taking a look around I saw that there were two other caged fields to the left and right of ours. They were filled with other species, who knows what. One had kids that had hair made of colorful feathers. A bird mix maybe? The other was covered in a bunch of limp bodies. They were still alive, but the scales covering their bare backs weren't keeping the sun from the sensitive skin hidden below. But, there was nothing in front of our cage.

Examining the fence I assumed that it was electrocuted. So going over was out of the question. But, what about going under?

"We're going to start digging over there!" I shouted to the pack and running towards my destination. It was a little spot near the corner of the field, the grass was still alive here so the dirt shouldn't be too hard to dig. Bending over I dug my nails into the dirt, spewing grass and bugs behind me. The others joined in and the hole began to deepen. I could hear the door opening from behind us, they had us trapped. They knew we'd come out here with nowhere to go. But, I guess they hadn't foreseen us doing this.

By now the hole was deep enough for the youngest of the pack to crawl under. Biting my lips I could taste a bead of blood blanket my tongue. I guess I was going to have to trust this kid. Sighing I stood up and turned around facing the nearing white coats. "Fit the youngest under and have him dig from the other side. Keep doing that until all of us can fit under!" I called over my shoulder. I didn't look back, instead I hurled myself at the nearing bodies. Neither of them had weapons, which was a bit surprising. But, I assume they were carrying some sort of poisoned shot in their freakishly long, white coats.

Taking up what I thought was a boxers pose I shifted my weight from my right foot to my left. My fists were side by side guarding my face, and my back was slouched a bit as I attempted to protect my stomach. It might have not been the best pose, but as far as I knew, it was working. Landing a blow to one of their shoulders and a kick to the others stomach the two were already unable to fight. I kept them at a safe distance away from me, that way they wouldn't be able to launch a needle into my neck or something crazy like that.

"Ari! Come on! Hurry up!" one of the boys yelled from behind the fence. The door swung open again and this time three more white coats came running out. Followed by six other mutants. My blood froze in my veins as I saw a blonde haired girl step out from the building. Turning around I ran for the fence. Squeezing underneath the wire I pushed myself as closely to the dirt as possible. If I touched the wire who knows how much electricity would be sent into my body?

Once I was on the other side I booked it towards the woods. The pack followed behind me as we began to twist ourselves around trees and push deeper into the forest. We just had to get lost in the trees then the mutants wouldn't be able to find us. I hoped.

"Ari... I can't run anymore... I'm... too tired!" The little one called from a ways behind me. It would have been a miracle if I had been human and heard his whimper, but I was part dog. Enhanced smell, sight, and hearing came with the ugly body.

Growling to myself I considered leaving him, one less person to take care of. But, then again when we're safe I don't plan on keeping them around much. Coming to a stop I turned around and watched as the youngest came padding up to the rest of the group. It took him a couple of minutes but he did make it.

"We need to keep moving" I said my voice low. Glancing around I waited for somebody to come crashing in through the trees. And guess what? they did. six bodies came down from the tops of the trees. The oldest landed before me and placed her hands on her hips. Wavy blonde hair shaped her perfect face. She was tall and had eyes that sparkled like the sea. My heart stopped and I tried not to shake in fear. Her eyes narrowed and a snarky smile placed itself upon her face.

"Hello Max."


End file.
